Who's the Daddy?
by Quest
Summary: Shalimar tells Emma she's pregnant! Emma tries to find out who the father is; but is it Jesse, Brennan, Adam, or is it the deceased Richard?R/R!!!!COMPLETE!!
1. Emma Finds Out

Who's the Daddy? 

Rating:  PG 13- for language/romance

Genre: romance/drama

Summary: Shalimar tells Emma that's she's pregnant, but she won't tell her who it is.  Emma tries to find out; but is it Jesse, Brennan, Adam, or is it the decease Richard?  

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Mutant X. Tribune Entertainment Co. owns the rights to these characters.      But I do own any other characters.

Story by: Quest – shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com   
*                                  *                                  *

Chapter 1:  Emma Finds Out

            "How am I going to tell them?"  Shalimar asked herself out loud, she was alone in the rec. room sitting on the couch.

            "Tell us what?"  Emma's voice came from behind her.

            Shalimar jumped at the sound of her friends voice, she didn't even hear her come into the room.  "Nothing."

            Emma didn't buy it.  "Come on tell me."  Emma protested as she slumped down beside Shalimar.

            "There's nothing to tell."  Shalimar replied.

            "Yes there is, I heard you say you were going to tell us something."  Emma said.

            "It's nothing Emma."  Shalimar told her.

            Emma knew she was lying.  "Just tell me."

            Shalimar looked at her, she wanted to tell her, but she didn't think it was the right time.  "Not now Emma."

            "Please Shalimar."  Emma begged her.

            Shalimar took a deep breath.  "Alright only if you don't tell anyone."

            "Alright!"  Emma replied.

            "I'm pregnant!"  Shalimar announced.

            Emma was silent for a moment as she took in Shalimar's words.  "You are?"

            "Yes."  Shalimar answered feeling a big relief lifted off her chest.

            "Congratulations."  Emma said giving Shalimar a big hug.

            "Thanks."  Shalimar said with a smile.

"So when did you find out?"  Emma asked.

            "Two days ago."  Shalimar replied.  "I'm at least two weeks pregnant."

            "Two weeks."  Emma replied.  "So who's the lucky daddy?"

            "I'm not telling!"  Shalimar told her.

            "Why not?"  Emma asked sticking out her bottom lip.

            "Not until I tell everyone."  Shalimar announced.

            Emma huffed.  "I wish I was a telepathic right now!"

            "I'm glad your not, or I would have to stay away from you so you wouldn't find out."  Shalimar said with a smile.

            "So have you told him yet?"  Emma asked.  Shalimar shook her head no.  "You haven't told the father yet?"  Emma asked a little surprised.

            "No, that's why I don't want you to know until I do."  Shalimar replied.

            "So when are you going to tell him?"  Emma asked.

            "Today hopefully."  Shalimar said.

            "What about everyone else, when are you going to tell them?"  Emma asked she really wanted to know who the father was.

            "After I tell him."  Shalimar answered.

            Emma had a million questions for her but she was interrupted by Adam's voice coming from Shalimar's comring.  "Shalimar can you and Emma come down to the lab?"

            "Ya, we'll be right down."  Shalimar replied.  She and Emma stood up and headed down to the lab, she stopped Emma before they entered the lab.  "Promise me you won't tell anyone, I want to be the one that tells them."

            "I promise."  Emma replied seeing the seriousness in Shalimar's eyes.

            "Thanks."  Shalimar said as she opened the door.

            They found Jesse and Brennan sitting down in front of Adam who was leaning up against one of the lab chairs.  All three looked over at the two girls when they entered the room.  "Go now that were all here, I can begin."  Adam said as the two girls took a seat beside Jesse and Brennan.

            Emma could help but zone out think about how the father of Shalimar's baby was.  "_Alright what are my choices_?"  She thought to herself.

            "I want to take a sample of all of your blood, so I can test it for abnormalities and diseases."  Adam announced.  Shalimar's eyes widened, know that the test would probably show him that she was pregnant.

            Emma wasn't even paying attention.  "_There's Jesse, Adam, and Brennan.  But what if it's someone we don't know, that makes it harder.  She said she's about two weeks along, that right before Richard died, it could be his.  Although she did say that she was going to tell him today, but she could have lied to led me to believe it's not him_."  Emma thought to herself.

            "Emma your turn."  Adam said right in front of her, snapping her out of her trance.

            "What?"  Emma asked not quite sure why it was here turn.

            "Your blood."  Adam told her showing her the needle in his hand.

            "Ya, sure."  Emma replied rolling up her sleeve so Adam could take her blood.

            He tied a rubber strap around her arm to show her veins, and Emma looked over at Shalimar who was talking to both Brennan and Jesse.  Emma desperately wanted to know who the father was.  She knew Shalimar wouldn't tell her so she decided to follow her to find out which of the guys she went to first, and that was probably the father.

            Adam labeled the four vials with each of their names and placed them in a holder.  Emma stood up as she saw Jesse leave the lab and Shalimar soon followed him out once she was done her conversation with Brennan.  She followed slowly behind Shalimar as she headed up the stairs after Jesse.  Emma then saw Shalimar enter Jesse's room, and she knew that he must be the father.

TBC   -I though of this idea last night what do you think of it so far?  Please Review!

A/N- This story is not going to be as long as the other stories I've written; it'll probably be three chapters.  But those chapters are only the first part of the story.  I will be writing a sequel but I won't start that until next week.  It will involve the birth of Shalimar's baby and why Eckhart wants to kidnap it.  If anyone has any ideas about what I could write about then email me at shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com or put them in a review!!! Thanks!


	2. The Secret's Out

Who's the Daddy? 

Rating:  PG 13- for language/romance

Genre: romance/drama

Summary: Shalimar tells Emma that's she's pregnant, but she won't tell her who it is.  Emma tries to find out; but is it Jesse, Brennan, Adam, or is it the decease Richard?  

Disclaimer: (On first chapter)

Story by: Quest – shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com   
*                                  *                                  *

Chapter 2:  The Secret's Out

            "So Shalimar what did you want ask me?"  Jesse asked her.

            "I want to know if you'll go steal my blood sample from Adam?"  Shalimar asked him.

            "Why would you want me to do that?"  Jesse replied a little surprised at Shalimar's request.

            "I can't explain right now, but I promise I will, I just really need you to do this for me."  Shalimar told him.

            "Ok, Shal if you want me to."  Jesse replied.

            "Yes, please would you?"  Shalimar begged.

            "Ya, I will."  Jesse said.

            "Thank you!"  Shalimar said giving him a huge.

            "I'll go do it right now."  Jesse said then walked out of his room with Shalimar right beside her.  Shalimar turned and went to her room as Jesse went down the stairs back to the lab.  

            Emma stood at the bottom of the, with a huge grin on her face.  She rapped her arms around him once he got to the bottom of the stairs.  "I'm so happy for you."

            "Ok."  Jesse replied a little confused at her comment.

            "Is that all you can say for a proud daddy?"  Emma asked him.

            "A what?"  Jesse asked still confused.

            "Begin a father."  Emma said.

            "I father of what?"  Jesse asked.

            "To Shalimar's baby silly."  Emma replied.

            "Shalimar's what?"  Jesse's eyes widened.

            "Oh shit, you're not the father are you?"  Emma asked mentally kicking herself for jumping to conclusions.

            "I don't think so."  Jesse protested, and then paused.  "Wait Shalimar's pregnant?"

            "No!"  Emma replied quickly.

            "Why didn't she tell us?"  Jesse asked knowing Emma was lying to him.

            "She wanted to wait."  Emma replied.

            "Wait for what?"  Jesse asked.

            "Until she told the father, and I thought it was you, but I guess I was wrong."  Emma explained.

            "All she said to me was that she wanted me to steal her blood sample."  Jesse told her.

            "Of course, that blood would show she is pregnant."  Emma said.

            "That's why I was heading back down to the lab."  Jesse explained to Emma who looked deep in thought.

            "I'll go with you."  Emma replied.

            "Ok."  Jesse replied, before walking off to the lab.

            Emma turned and walked down with him.  "_Alright that leaves out Jesse.  Now who's left; Adam, Brennan, and Richard_." 

            The two entered the room to see Adam and Brennan standing in silence.  Emma knew that Adam had already done the test on Shalimar's blood.  "What's wrong?"

            "It's Shalimar."  Adam replied.

            "What's wrong with her?"  Jesse asked.

            "Nothings wrong!  She's pregnant!"  Adam explained.

            "We knew that, but tell us something we don't know, like who the father is."  Emma said.

            "You guys knew?"  Brennan asked.

            "Shalimar told me earlier today, and then I accidentally told Jesse when I thought he was the father."  Emma explained.

            "So I guess you can say we know."  Jesse added.

            "I'm calling her down here."  Adam replied.  "Shalimar could you come do to the lab."  Adam said into his comring.

            "I'll be right down."  They heard Shalimar's voice reply out of the comring.

            "The only person that could be the father is Richard, but he's dead."  Jesse said.

            "That means Shalimar will be raising this baby without a father.  So will all have to help her out?"  Adam explained to them.

            "Yes, why would we!"  Jesse replied.

            Brennan didn't even hear what they were talking about, he was thinking about who the father was to Shalimar's child.  "_It could also be me.  The only way to find out the truth is when Shal gets down here to tell us_."  Right then Shalimar entered the lab.

            She all of them look at her.  "So what's up?"  She asked even though she already knew the answer.

            "Shalimar we know your pregnant!"  Adam told her.

            "It was the blood wasn't it?"  Shalimar asked him and he shook his head yes.

            "We also know who the father is."  Adam replied.

            Shalimar's eyes widened.  "_How did they find out I didn't tell anyone_."

            "So since Richard's dead it'll be extra hard for you as a single parent, but I want you to know were all willing to help you."  Adam explained.

            Shalimar was even more surprised at that statement.  "_They think the father is Richard_."

            Brennan moved over to her and gave her a huge.  "Were all here for you Shal."  He whispered to her.

            "Thanks."  She said back loud enough for all of them to hear.

            "We'll definitely help Shal."  Jesse told her.

            Shalimar whipped a couple of tears away from her eyes she couldn't lie to them.  "Richard's not the father!"  She announced.

            "What?"  They all replied in unison. 

            "Richard's not the father."  Shalimar repeated.

            "If he's not the father, then who is?"  Emma asked her.

            Shalimar took a deep breath and glanced over at Brennan then back to the group.  "Brennan is!"

TBC -  I hope everyone enjoys the story so far!!  I thought about this idea the other night and knew I had to write a fanfic about it!!!  Please Review!!!!!!!


	3. His Reaction

Who's the Daddy? 

Rating:  PG 13- for language/romance

Genre: romance/drama

Summary: Shalimar tells Emma that's she's pregnant, but she won't tell her who it is.  Emma tries to find out; but is it Jesse, Brennan, Adam, or is it the decease Richard?  

Disclaimer: (on first chapter)

Story by: Quest – shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com   
  


*                                  *                                  *

Chapter 3:  His Reaction

            "He is."  Emma, Jesse, and Adam said in unison, all a little surprised.

            Brennan had to take a minute to fully understand what Shalimar said.  "I am?"  Brennan asked.

            "Yes."  Shalimar replied she then turned to the others.  "Can you guys give us a minute alone please?"  She asked them.

            "Sure Shalimar, we'll be right outside."  Adam replied.

            Shalimar made eye contact with Emma as she mouthed.  "Brennan?"  She shook her head yes and Emma gave her a huge grin.

            Once everyone left Shalimar turned to Brennan who still looked shocked.  "I didn't want to tell you like this, I just didn't want to lie to you or them."  

            "Its ok Shal, I understand."  Brennan replied.

            "Really?"  Shalimar asked.

            "Ya, but I do have a few questions."  Brennan said.

            "Sure anything."  Shalimar replied with a smile.

            "How far along are you?"  He asked.

            "Two weeks."  Shalimar answered.

            "So it was the night I came to comfort you a couple days after Richards death?"  Brennan asked her.

            "Ya."  Shalimar replied.

            Brennan was smiling he remembered every detail of that night.  He went into Shalimar's room to comfort her about the death of Richard.  They talked for a couple of hours and then one thing led to another.  Brennan apologized everyday for that night, he had all ways thought he might have taken advantage of her when she was suppose to be grieving and Shalimar knew he felt that way.  The one thing he didn't know was that Shalimar wouldn't have traded the world for that one passionate night with Brennan.  After that night she really thought that she just might love Brennan more than she had Richard.

            "So when did you find out?"  Brennan asked Shalimar taking a few steps closer to her.

            "The morning after that night."  Shalimar admitted.  "But they don't know that."  Shalimar said referring to Emma, Jesse, and Adam.

            "The morning after."  Brennan replied.  "But how?"

            "My Feral instincts told me.  It was like I could feel it presence growing inside of me."  Shalimar explained looking down at her belly.

            "So this is for real?"  Brennan asked her talking a deep breath.

            "Ya were going to be parents."  Shalimar replied.

            Brennan moved in giving Shalimar a big loving hug, they stood there for a second in each other's brace.  "Shal."

            "Ya?"  She replied.

            "I want you to know that I'm going to be there for you and our baby no matter what."  Brennan explained, she didn't answer but squeezed him tighter as her reply.

            Brennan took a step back and looked at Shalimar.  "I've been wanting to do something ever since you told me I was the father, do you mind if I do it now?"  Brennan asked her.

            "Go right ahead."  Shalimar replied.

            The next thing she knew Brennan was jumping up and down yelling and screaming.  "I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!"  He ran out of the lab yelling that over and over again.  Shalimar could help but laugh at the sight of Brennan so excited.

            Brennan ran into Adam, Jesse, and Emma out in the hall.  He ran up to them giving the all a huge.  "I'M GOING TO BE DAD!"  He yelled as he headed off to the stairs.  

            "I think he took that very well."  Adam replied.

            "Me too."  Shalimar said behind them as she watched Brennan run up the stairs, skipping at least two steps at a time.

            Brennan ran to the front door and through it open and stood on the top step.  "I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!  WOO HOO!"  Brennan yelled out at the sky, at the top of his lungs.

            Shalimar had received hugs and kisses from her teammates in congratulations.  They heard Brennan thumping down the stairs and he soon rounded the corner and ran up to them.  With out hesitation he grabbed Shalimar around the waist and lifted her off the ground and spun her around.  Shalimar giggled and gave him a small kiss on the lips.  She knew just from his reaction about him begin the father of her child that he was going to be the perfect father.

The End  -This is the prologue to another story I'm in the process of writing right now.  I felt it was be nice to have a little background to Shalimar's pregnancy before I but up the next story.  SO how did you guys like it?  I really enjoy reading your review; they inspire me to write more stories.  Thank to all of you that do Review!!!!  

            If anyone has any ideas about a story I could right email them to me or put them in a review!!


End file.
